Accidents Happen
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Normally Raphael does not take to lying to his patients but sometimes certain patients required a certain amount of encouragement for healing. Unfortunately for him this particular patient knows all his tricks. And he wants no part in it. No thank you.


"Sir.", is what turned him away from his class, higher in their studies, high enough to try their hand in the actual hospital instead of the confines of the classroom. Students turned to peer around their teacher in hopes of seeing what had turned his attentions away from the going-on's before him as it was no secret that when he was trying to teach his classes he did not like to be interrupted.

It cut into the much valued learning time and anyone in the line of work they wanted to take could get as much learning in as they could.

His eyebrows lifted at the interruption.

A Caretaker from the Fledgling's Garden was behind him, patiently waiting, hand closed around the shoulder of a familiar fledgling. The little one was trying his hardest to avoid the gazes of both Archangel and his class.

"Rosemary? What is the problem?"

"Sir I know you do not like to be interrupted whilst teaching your classes," she continued when he nodded once, his chin dipping, "But we all agreed that this was something that should be brought to you, especially seeing as whom the injured fledgling was."

The whispers that had broke out among the group behind him fell silent after a mere look was sent their way, it had been rumored among them that the Archangel had fallen fond of a fledgling freshly created, it was only speculation though as they had never seen this supposed fledgling. The Archangels were secretive when it came to their family and personal Fold. It had been months before news had finally spread with some truth to it that Michael had taken charge of Gadreel and Abner, having had Elyon make them both a pendant with his seal on it and a shared room adjacent to his own.

A rumor was circulating that Lucifer had taken one as well, but like for their Archangel here, it was only rumor.

He nodded, eyes flitting down to the quiet little thing hiding behind the Caretaker's leg, she urged him out and he looked up only breifly to met their brothers eyes and immediately turned back to the floor once more.

"And what seems to be the damage? A scraped palm? Bloody knee?"

The little one shook his head and the Archangel sighed through his nose softly, "Did you burn yourself playing with the lightning again?"

Another shake of the head had the Archangel bending at the waist, hands hooking under little arms, and lifting the fledgling off his feet to deposit him on one of the empty beds. The class stepped aside and out of his way as he moved through them.

"Ramiel."

The fledgling, Ramiel, licked his pale little lips as he turned to look up again, "I-I broke my arm."

Well that was certainly not something he had come to expect to hear, "And how, pray tell, did you come to do that?"

"Fell outta tree."

The Archangel nodded, clearly not fond of the thought, and bent again to take a look for himself. Holding out a hand he made to grab the little arm he was favoring, Ramiel yelled and scurried back when he moved not even an inch. Obviously much worse then he had originally thought.

"Let me see Ramiel, little one,", with a gentleness some had not seen before from the gruff Healer he took hold of the arm again lifting the robe sleeve upwards, "Ouch."

His little arm was a mangled mess. Quickly turning a pale deep blue and purple, blood painted across the appendage like a red line over a faded purple canvas. It was still speckled with dirt and debris, clearly the Caretaker had seen the extent of it and hadn't wanted to try anything. They could heal some injuries commonly associated with Fledgling Care but there was still some that they did not want to try and touch. Raphael turned the arm slightly to get a better look and his eyes widened, there, stark against the contrast of the darkened skin, was a jagged piece of white bone protruding outwards broken through the skin.

Even some of his students look unsettled at the sight, and sympathy crosses over more then one face for the little fledgling, it is going to be dreadful to reset this wounded arm.

"I am happy you brought him to me.", the Caretaker glowed under his praised and bowed slightly, "You may return to your Fledglings little sister."

The Caretaker nodded and bid them a soft farewell. They responded in kind.

"Class, how many of you remember the lesson on care for Fledgling Wounds?"

Why not make this a teaching experience? He would most certainly be the one healing the fledgling until the class was qualified enough, this fledgling in particular. Some exchanged looks and others bit their lips, he sighed heavily calling out names rather then waiting for a volunteer then.

"Furfurh, what is the first thing we do in the case of a broken bone breaking the skin?"

The girl, small, quiet in the class, licked her lips before giving a hopeful, "Push the bone back in and reset it?"

"Very good, indeed, you must get the bone back in place and reset it before it can begin to heal incorrectly."

Ramiel whimpered and backed away from his warm hands, shaking his head, "Rapha you gonna have to push the bone back? It gonna hurt? Noooo!", he whined and tried to curl up again around his appendage to protect it from further pain, "No Rapha nooo!"

"Hush now little one," normally he did not take to lying to his patients, but some cases called for special methods to be taken and this was one of those, "of course not."

Raphael knew when he was being regarded, "You lyin!"

"Excuse me?"

"You says lyin is bad and I get spankins when I tells lies and you just told a lie! Micha gonna spank you!"

"Little one-""No! You lyin'! No ouchies!"

Ramiel has been here enough, been brought to his beloved big brother and Archangel Guardian to be healed on more then one occasion, at least once a week. He knows when Raphael is trying to appease someone and keeping the truth withheld. He's not stupid!

He has no intention of getting anymore ouchies today, not after his little stint in the Garden, no thank you.

Raphael went silent, his mouth parted slightly in an 'o' of shock at such an outburst, hands resting lightly on the fledglings little legs. Ramiel gets away with much with him, tantrums and trouble, and he knows it too.

"Rami-" "No! Not gonna!"

He heaved a sigh and stretched his grace out, reaching to catch the fledgling when he managed to duck under his arms and attempt to make a run for it, dodging the hands of his students in a sort of ease that he wasn't sure whether to be proud of or annoyed at just yet.

 _'Michael? Lucifer? Brothers? Are you in the middle of something?'_

At the same time as:

"Ramiel, Fledgling, do not take one more step. I am warning you only once. If you force me to make chase there will be consequences."

Of course the fledgling did not heed his warning, little mind too focused on the throb in his arm and not wanting it to hurt anymore even whilst healing it, and he darted passed the guards posted at the doors.

His class turned to look at him in something akin to shock.

He waved their glances away and dismissed them to shadow the other well seasoned healers while he went off in search for the fledgling with his brothers. Like he said, there was much that Ramiel got away with, but this was something he was putting his foot down to, something serious as an injury is not something he takes lightly.

The class scattered to do as told, awaiting further instruction from him and to shadow until said otherwise, praying that the Fledgling was shown mercy.

 _ **'No little brother. Why do you ask?'**_

 _ **'What seems to be the problem kiddo?'**_

 _'Ramiel has hurt his arm rather nastily and has made a run for it before I could do anything about it.'_

 _ **'We will find the rascal and bring him back.'**_

 _ **'How bad? Is he alright?'**_

 _'He won't be when I'm through with him. Nothing life threatening but his arm is broken rather horribly.'_

 _ **'I repeat my last statement, we will ge the rascal and return him to you, anything we should know?'**_

 _'Nothing of import, the faster I get him back the better though.'_

 _ **'Understood.'**_

 _ **'We're on it bro.'**_

Raphael made it to the front of his Hospital and looked out in case there was any sort of visible sign of where his fledgling could have gone to, when there was none, he sighed deeply and opened his wings.

Michael and Lucifer's pressence in the Hospital was noticed quickly, by the other patients, bed bound and out-patient patients alike, healers and classes. It was one thing having the Healer with them, a common sight, a comforting presence, but another to have the two eldest.

They smiled at the newest class and complimented them for advancing as they had, they all beamed and blushed under their praise, they chuckled at the sight and moved around to make their welcome to everyone else.

Lucifer pet the heads of some bed bound angels, swiftly pulling blankets back up and tucking them in fondly, humming under his breath a tune that had the entire building falling into a calm like state. Some angels, worse off then others, fell into a peaceful slumber at his humming.

Michael waited patiently for Raphael's return, squirming bundle in hand, red faced and simpering Ramiel struggled to get himself free from the Eldest Archangel's grasp. The First smiled at those he could though, sending out tendrils of grace to comfort them and warm them. Lulling them into a peaceful light slumbering without so much as moving a muscle.

After all these eons and eons, he has become very adapt in taking injured fledgling to task for their misdeeds, so when Raphael touched down before the gates and strode in to take up the fledgling, he was mindful of his broken arm and bent him over his left arm lifting the little ones robes from an already chastised bottom, and delivered a will earned spanking.

Michael, as Eldest, has had much experience taking fledglings and angels to task himself and running whilst injured from the Hospital was something he deemed to be of the highest misdeed.

Least to say, Ramiel's bottom had met his hand firmly when he'd been caught up to in the garden.

"Rapha! Rapha, stop! Rapha, no spankin! No! Sorry! I sorry!"

"You should be counting your blessing I don't take a switch to you."

Ramiel heaved a small sob, the burn of the Healer's hand adding to the burn he'd already gotten from Micha. Once satisfied that the fledgling had learned his lesson well he righted him in his arms and nodded towards his older brother, well, the nearest one.

Lucifer was still on the other side of the room, his humming had stopped for a moment, and a peek in his direction saw him preoccupied with one of his choir angels that had been brought in for something he had not been made aware of, least to say, he was not happy about it.

He was very protective of his Choirs.

Michael nodded to his silent command and took the fledgling back in his arms, sitting him in his lap when he sat on the emtpy bed Ramiel had left hours ago.

"Class", the group of students left the angels they'd been shadowing to return to his side for the lesson, trying to avoid Michael's amused gaze, he was well known for trying to get students to slip up during lessons he was made apart of and this class was one of the many who were going to try and not fall to his tricks.

Many had tried.

Many had failed.

Raphel clapped his hands for attention, "As we were before that brief interruption, we must get the bone back in and reset it, correct?"

They nodded, and as he spoke, with Michael holding him steady, Raphael took hold of the two halves, one in the skin and other other not and pushed them back together. Ramiel screamed bloody murder, eye watering immediately, squirming and trying to thrash free. Tears welled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks rapidly, sobs tearing from his little chest.

He tried kicking out but nothing stopped him this time, focused on getting the wound taken care of so that he may take him up himself and comfort him, cradle him close like the babe he was, and rock him until his sobs subsided to soft wet childlike snores of slumber.

"Now what, Quyan?"

The boy looked startled at being called out, his eyes flitting up momentarily and locking with the blue of the Eldest.

"Quyan."

Raphael smacks Michael's leg in a silent warning to stop antagonizing his students, he chuckles at the rebuff but averts his gaze to Lucifer's blonde head. He's still across the way, standing straight now, tall, arms crossed. Michael know's a scolding when he sees one.

"Umm...We clean it?"

"With what?"

Quyan looks for help from his classmates, Raphael catches it in the corner of his eye, "Nobody say anything. Quyan what do we clean the wound with?"

"We use...Peroxide and Yarrow?...As a cleanser and disinfectant?"

Raphael nodded in approval and he breathed out a sigh of relief at not getting the question wrong in front of two Archangels, Lucifer appeared in the crowd just then, so three Archangels. Not getting it wrong in front of three Archangels.

The Healer turned slightly and reached for the aforementioned antiseptics. He poured the peroxide over the broken skin and Ramiel's sobs quickened and deepened as the cleanser bubbled up and burned. He rubbed a small handful of yarrow into the wound as well, to staunch the bleeding, aid in clotthing, and keep out infection from setting in.

Ramiel heaved from the force of his sobs.

Michael looked down at the small fledgling, brushing his hair back with a large gentle hand, "Calm little one, try and calm just a bit, you're going to make yourself sick."

Raphael nodded in agreement, reaching up to carress his cheek and whispered softly at him something that went missed by his students, Ramiel nodded and choked on a sob, trying to settle down as best as he could.

There wasn't much of a difference.

His sobs still rocked his poor little chest.

"Now what? Iariahel? What next?"

Lucifer looked over at the student, leaning in to hear her answer, honestly he was just as bad as Michael was when it came to tormenting his brothers students. She looked up at him and smiled.

"A pain relieving agent. Something like catnip or chamomile."

The Healer turned to look at her over his shoulder and elbowed Lucifer had in the knee, "You are my new favorite, yes, now we get a numbing agent. How do we give the agent to the Fledglings?"

"Depending on the severity of the wound, it is more common to mix it into a beverage of their liking and have them ingest it."

Raphael nodded, reaching for the sippy cup that Lucifer held out to him, green and blue, warm to the touch and full of warm ambrosia laced with chamomile. Michael took it from him and urged the little one to take a sip. Ramiel did around a sob and nearly choked.

Binding the wound was last, splinting the arm, and wrapping it in a warm bandage.

Then they washed their hands.

Finished with their task, and lesson, Raphael returned to his brothers side and scooped the fledgling up. Cradling him in his arms gently and rocking him back and forth, Ramiel sobbed and cried burrowing into his robes as best as he could. Michael handed the sippy cup to Lucifer as his eyes caught sight of one of his warriors and he stepped passed to visit with them.

"Hush now little one, Ramiel, it is okay thunder child. It's all done. We're all done. Calm yourself down now. Hush love hush."

Taking the sippy cup he brushed the spout of the cup to the fledglings lower lip, cooing down at him softly to take it, and watched satisfied when Ramiel took to it quicky. He held it up, as if the little one was a babe again, good little hand curling around his fingers as he too reached up to hold it instinctively and gulped down the warm ambrosia drink greedily.

"Sir?"

"Class, " He smiled down at the fledgling when his eyes started to droop, his secret ingrediant taking hold of the fledgling now, "I want you to meet my Charge, Ramiel."

The females all cooed at the little one as he sighed and made a small noise of distaste when his cup started feeling empty, a tap to the bottom from the Healer's finger and it filled again. Lucifer smiled at the little one, stepping forward slightly, stumbling forward, when a little person crashed into him from behind. Turned to see who it was that had done such a thing he smiled and chuckled, lifting the small blonde boy off his feet.

"Class is dismissed for the day."

"Sandy? What are you doing here rascal?"

"Perhaps he has come so I can finish tormenting him as I was before he managed to make his escape?"

He giggled at Michael and hid into Lucifer's shoulder, they chuckled, Ramiel snorted softly still going to town on his drink. Raphael produced a cloth from one of the many folds of his robes and went about wiping the little red face clean of tears and snot, then his little nose.

He poked the small button nose and Ramiel gave a small watery smile up at him around his sippy cup.

"You have had quite the day, haven't you?"

Ramiel nodded softly.

"Why don't you close your eyes then, little one, you are sleepy, aren't you?"

As if on cue, the fledgling rawned around the spout of his cup, and nuzzled in closer to his favorite Archangel. Raphael fished a blanket off of the bed he'd been mended on and wrapped it around him, scratching at his scalp tenderly. Smiling softly when his little eyes slid closed for good.

And so, when the time came for Raphael to makes his rounds, he did so with a little fledgling cradled in his arms.


End file.
